


One Hale of a Sandwich

by whatthehale



Series: One Hale of a 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hales, Dad!Scott, Derek POV, Kid!Fic, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly Fluff, dad!stiles, deputy!Stiles, pining!derek, slight angst, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/pseuds/whatthehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles in bed isn’t really something Derek should be thinking about. </p><p>Ever. </p><p>Because the person who normally picks Lily up from school? Is Scott. </p><p>Lily’s other parent. And Stiles’s partner. </p><p>Not to mention the entire source of Derek’s current misery. </p><p>--</p><p>AKA, the one in which Derek thinks Scott and Stiles are in a relationship and that they want to threesome with Derek.<br/>Spoiler Alert? They aren't and they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hale of a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).



> For Julia who is ~~a horrible enabler~~ one of my writing idols and a lovely person without whom this story wouldn't even exist in the first place. ♡
> 
> An additional thank you to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes), [sushiowl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl) and [ilovesterek1995](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSterek1995) who helped make this happen :D.

There are very few days that Derek regrets becoming a teacher. Yes, there’s the occasional kid who’s a little shit, and there’s pretty much at least one whiner and/or one bully every year, but they’re six. At their most malicious, they steal each other’s milk. Or oreos.

Basically, ninety-nine percent of the time, he _loves_ teaching first grade. He loves how inquisitive the kids are, how accepting they are, and how they pretty much take his word for law. Sometimes, even over their parents. That’s definitely fun.

Sure, Cora may tease him for being a huge softie on the inside and Laura never fails to ask him how many moms have hit on him since she’s seen him last, but he can deal with that. _Easily_. Those two have been ganging up on him since Cora learned how to talk. It’d be weird if they didn’t mock him about every aspect of his entire life.

What is hard to deal with, is that for the first time ever, Derek’s met a parent that _he_ wants to hit on. That’s literally never happened before. Not to mention, he could never date a parent of one of his students because that would be messy. So messy. And probably not allowed by the school administration anyways.

But, he’s crushing. He’s crushing so hard.

Stiles is amazing. Gorgeous. _Incandescent_. He’s got a terribly expressive face, huge sparkly brown eyes, perpetually messy hair and a permanent smile that Derek wouldn’t mind kissing off his face. He’s got long legs that Derek wants to feel wrapped around his waist and long fingers and gorgeous hands that Derek wants to feel on his--

Well, everything.

Also, has he mentioned Stiles is a deputy? A deputy who wears a _uniform_ and carries around _handcuffs_. And while he’s never thought of himself as having a cop kink, he’s found that where Stiles is concerned, he sure wouldn't say no to getting acquainted with those handcuffs. Intimately.

He wishes this thing was purely superficial. If it was, he could just go out to Jungle, find some guy that looks similar, and fuck him into his mattress.

It’s not. Stiles is incredibly intelligent and kind, has a dry wit that rivals Derek’s own, and has the most amazing laugh he’s ever seen. He’s also _amazing_ with kids. His own kid in particular. And that--that means a lot to Derek.

Although it’s not really hard to love Stiles’s kid. Six year old Lily, with her dimples and curly black hair and puppy dog eyes and kind smile and biting intelligence and unconditional acceptance of everyone and everything around her would be hard not to love. By anyone.

Stiles and Lily together are a force to be reckoned with. They absolutely adore each other, that much is obvious to anyone who spends ten seconds in their company.

On the days Stiles comes to pick Lily up, she positively squeals with delight, her face lighting up like its Christmas morning. Which if Derek’s being honest, he’s quite certain his face does something similar.

He doesn’t come by often, maybe once every couple of weeks since he’s a newbie deputy who gets all the night shifts no one wants and is presumably in bed when school lets out.

And Stiles in bed isn’t really something Derek should be thinking about.

Ever.

Because the person who normally picks up Lily? Is Scott.

Lily’s other parent. And _Stiles’s partner_.

Not to mention the entire source of Derek’s current misery.

\--

It’s a bright Friday afternoon and Derek and Lily are the only ones left in the classroom. Normally, he’d be annoyed because it’s _Friday_ and it’s been a long week and he just wants to go home and put on some pajamas and veg out.

But school’s been out for nearly twenty minutes. All the other kids have been picked up.

And Scott is never late. Never, not once has Scott been late to pick Lily up.

Stiles nearly _always_ is.

If that wasn’t enough, Lily’s absolutely thrumming with excitement, something she only does when she’s waiting for Stiles.

Scott always gets a kiss on the cheek and a sweet hug, but Stiles is the one that Lily gets over-the-moon _excited_ for. Probably because he doesn’t pick her up as often.

So no, Derek is not annoyed, but he _is_ a terrible person because he’s absolutely stealing glances at the door eagerly, waiting for Stiles to walk through it. Every moment he gets to spend with Stiles is absolutely worth the guilt he feels afterwards because Stiles is _perfect_. Everything Derek never knew he wanted. Everything Derek can’t actually have.

He can’t feel let down, however, when Stiles runs through the door not three minutes later, making a beeline for Lily, picking her up and sweeping her around in a circle before hugging her close.

“Sorry, Lily, sweetie. I’m sorry I’m late, I swe- _promise_ I meant to be on time! I did. But you know the Jeep, princess, sometimes it just doesn’t wanna start right away.”

Derek snorts and Stiles turns to look at him, putting Lily down so she can grab her things.

“Thas’ okay Popsicle. I had Mr. Hale to keep me company. He’s the nicest.”

“Thanks, Angel. Although, I don’t really know about that whole _nice_ thing.” Derek startles and looks up only to see Stiles grinning at him mischieviously as he grabs Lily’s _Little Mermaid_ backpack and flings it over his shoulder.

“What.” he says finally, and then immediately regrets it. _Real eloquent, Derek. You’re really putting that Literature degree to good use._

Stiles is still grinning at him though, and has made no move to leave. Lily’s puttering around her desk, pulling her sweater on and straightening her hair when the sweater musses it a bit.

“Are you making fun of my baby? Roscoe is _delicate_ okay. He just needs a gentle hand.”

He’d be lying if the thought of Stiles and hands didn’t go straight to his dick.

He’s a horrible person.

That doesn’t mean he isn’t going to banter back though.

“Roscoe is a _death trap_.” It is. Knowing how conscientious Stiles is about safety and just about anything concerning Lily he’s a little surprised at Stiles’s choice of car.

Stiles gasps, all mock offended. “How _dare_ you? Roscoe is _magnificent_ thank you very much. A fine specimen of automobility. He’s got character and depth. _Personality_.”

Did he mention Stiles is a little insane? And that it only makes him _more_ endearing as far as Derek’s concerned? He could sit here, leaning against his desk and listen to Stiles ramble on about his beloved car forever.

“Daddy doesn’t like it either, Mr. Hale. He’s always saying that Popsicle should just only drive the cop car.”

Derek stiffens at that. He _can’t_ listen to Stiles ramble about his car forever. It’s not his place. It’s not fair to Stiles or Scott or that adorable little girl looking so pleased with herself to have come up with a relevant point to add to the conversation.

It’s really also not fair to himself. Stiles isn’t single. He’s very much in a relationship with someone he adores, that much is obvious to anyone who spends any time talking to him about Scott.

Derek smiles politely at Lily, making a point not to look at Stiles just yet. “Your Daddy is a very smart man, Lily. Have a good weekend okay? I’ll see you on Monday.”

He goes back around to his desk, pulls out his messenger back and starts sorting through papers on his desk, trying to figure out what he should take with him.

He looks at Stiles then, and sees his eyes have narrowed a little at the obvious dismissal. He takes the hint though, and grabs Lily’s hand and starts towards the door.

“Come on sweetie, I’m sure Mr. Hale has things he wants to do. I’ve wasted enough of his time already.”

Derek blinks a couple times but keeps his eyes resolutely on his desk. He doesn’t look at them as they leave and sits there until he can’t hear Lily’s chattering anymore.

\--

His weekend isn’t a whole lot better. He works out a _lot_ , spends some time at his dad’s garage shooting shit with his brothers and just generally wallowing a bit. He actually spends a lot of his time on the weekends there since Nathan works weekends and Nicky stops by all the time with homework or a book just to hang out away from home.

They have a foosball table in the corner and he and Nicky spend their time playing intensely, Nathan constantly heckling him.

Nicky’s the sweet one in the family though and tries to talk him through his Stiles problem when Nathan isn’t around. He says maybe Stiles and Scott will break up because Stiles will wake up one day and realize Derek is the man of his dreams and Scott is just someone he’s merely fond of.

Derek appreciates the effort. He does. Nicky’s the baby of the family, and has never wanted for anything. Even _Laura_ caves when he asks for something. He’s always gotten everything he ever wanted.

Derek has gotten a lot of the things he wanted. He’s had good relationships in the past, been in love, fallen out of love and moved on. He’s happy with his life, his friends, and his job.

He’ll get over this Stiles thing eventually. Crushes _go_ _away_.

And even if they don’t, he’s only Lily’s teacher for another four months. The school’s big enough, that come June, it’s possible he’ll never see Stiles again.

And as much as the thought of that pains him, it’ll be for the best. He’s no homewrecker.

When Nathan ends his shift, he brings out a couple cold beers for himself and Derek. He sits there and tries to concentrate on the good things he _does_ have. His brothers for one, are pretty damn awesome.

\--

On Monday, Scott shows up at the school perfectly on time as usual, but instead of a quick wave and grin in Derek’s direction, he sticks around a bit, waiting for the rest of the kids and parents to leave. Derek groans. Lately, Scott’s been trying desperately to make small talk with him and chat about Lily and Stiles. He doesn’t really understand why.

This time is no different. Scott sits in the desk next to Lily’s and chats with her quietly about their days, exchanging stories of adventures during recess with Scott’s tales of the animals that came into the clinic that day.

Once all the parents are gone, Scott looks up at Derek with an apologetic grin, one hand playing with Lily’s hair and the other holding on to her bag.

“So I guess Stiles was late last Friday? I’m sorry about that. I’ve told him a million times to leave extra early. Especially when he’s not coming the squad car.” Scott looks so sweet all the time and is such a genuinely nice guy. Someone Derek could easily see himself being friends with.

In another life maybe.

Derek sighs. “That’s all right. I’ve kinda come to accept it. There’s always that one parent every year.”

Scott laughs, shaking his head. “Figures Stiles would be that parent,” he says finally, once he’s done laughing. Not to mention _fondly_.

Derek wants to rip his eyes out. Why couldn’t Stiles be with someone rude or standoffish or selfish or mean? Instead he’s with the single _nicest_ guy Derek has ever met. With the exception of Nicky.

Maybe.

“But he’s the greatest guy, really. He’s smart and dependable and so good with Lily.”

Derek knows that Lily is biologically Scott’s given her last name is McCall and her coloring and her eyes. The curly hair is presumably a Scott thing too; he’s seen Mrs. McCall a couple times and their hair is identically curly. He doesn’t know where the black hair or dimples come from though, given that both Scott and Melissa have chocolate brown hair. He thinks, based on some things that Scott and Lily have said that she’s from a previous relationship of Scott’s and that Scott and Stiles had started dating after she’d been born.

They’re always talking about having known each other since they were in elementary school, though, which doesn’t completely make sense to him. Although, if he’s being honest, if _that’s_ not a sign they’re actually going to last forever, Derek doesn’t know what is.

Scott’s looking at him expectantly, presumably waiting for him to say something.

He forces his lips up into a smile, hoping that he doesn’t look scary. “He definitely seems to be.”

Scott outright _beams_ at that, like Derek thinking Stiles is awesome is the single best thing he’s ever heard.

“And _you’re_ so good with Lily too. You have no idea how much she talks about you at home. She told Stiles once that you’re her sixth favorite person after us, her grandma, pop pops and her Aunt Lydia.”

Derek’s blushing now. Lily’s one of his favorites too. And it doesn’t even have anything to do with Stiles. She’s terribly easy to love.

He feels his smile became more genuine, and winks at Lily who preens at the attention. “She’s one of my favorite people, too.”

Scott’s grin, almost impossibly, just turns wider at that.

“So, maybe we could have you for dinner sometime? What do you think? I know Stiles would love it. Lily too.”

Derek freezes then, a little unsure of what’s happening. He’s never had parents invite him over to their house before. He doesn’t really know what to think. He can’t say yes though. Seeing where Stiles lives with Scott would be too much for him. No way.

“Sure?” Wait, fuck, _what_? Did he just agree?

Scott stands up then, looking like an overeager puppy. “Great! Oh man, this is awesome. I’ll talk to Stiles and get back to you, yeah?”

Lily’s beaming now too, looking from her Daddy to Derek, absolutely and positively pleased by the preceding conversation.

Scott bounds up to him and gives him a quick hug, telling him they’ll chat again soon before grabbing Lily and practically _skipping_ out the door.

What.

\--

Luckily Scott doesn’t mention anything more about this supposed dinner for the rest of the week, and Friday evening finds Derek at home, alone, wondering when and how he’s going to meet someone new. Someone that’ll help him _get over_ Stiles. If that’s even possible.

Maybe he’ll figure it out tomorrow.

He hears a knock on the door around seven. He isn’t expecting anybody, so it could easily be Erica or Laura or Cora. Or all three.

You know, just the people in his life who constantly need to be informed of his every move and provide their commentary.

He’s proven right when he opens the door to Erica and two bottles of wine.

“Kira says you’ve been mopey this week. Time to spill, Hale.” She walks past him, foregoing any sort of proper greeting and heads straight for the kitchen and the drawer with a corkscrew.

“Kira said _what_ , now?” He follows her a little stupefied, cursing the day that he introduced Kira and Erica. Kira used to be so sweet.

“She _said_ that you’ve been mopey at work all week. I wanna know why. She’s on her way though, so say nothing till she gets here.”

Erica pours only three glasses of wine. Derek should consider himself lucky that Laura and Cora weren’t invited to this little shindig.

Once she’s done with that, she moves straight to the drawer beside the fridge where Derek keeps his take-out menus. He stares at her some more, wondering when exactly she got to know his kitchen this well.

The thought kind of scares him.

He hears a knock on the door, and goes to answer, figuring Erica is too engrossed in the menus to notice. It’s not like she’s going to ask for his opinion.

He opens the door to Kira who’s holding _another_ two wine bottles. He idly makes a note to grab both their keys and hide them.

She walks in, looking at him critically and gives him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek as she steps inside. At least he can still count on her to be somewhat polite.

“ _What did you tell Erica_?” he hisses at her, bringing his arm around to hug her back quickly.

She leans back, widening her eyes and putting on her most innocent face. Like he’s going to fall for _that_.

“I was worried about you.”

He’s _not_ going to melt at that. He’s _not_. He has to remember it’s code for ‘tell me everything about your life’.

He settles for rolling his eyes at her.

“Erica’s in the kitchen picking out take-out. I’m gonna go make up the guest bed. Both of you leave your keys on the dining table. I’ll be there in a sec.”

By the time he’s back in the living room, Erica’s rattling off the address of his apartment on the phone and the both of them are settled in the living room with the glasses of wine on coasters for once, thank god.

She finishes up on the phone and hands him his glass of wine, looking at him expectantly. He takes a small sip to appease her, and then wonders if he should bother stalling.

It’s worth a try right?

“So what’d you choose?”

The corners of Erica’s mouth quirk up and he knows that _she_ knows exactly what he’s doing.

She indulges him though. “Thai.”

Thai food’s his _favorite_. She’s obviously buttering him up.

“Did you order me the-”

“Brown rice and red curry with chicken, extra spicy?” she interrupts, “Yes Derek. And beef for me and noodles for Kira. And spring rolls for everyone.” She grins and him and then looks over at Kira.

Who’s sipping her wine and looking at them like they’re a TV show that she’s fascinated by.

He sighs. “All right. Let’s just get on with this.”

Erica grins almost maniacally, but it’s Kira that talks first.

“What’s going on with you and Scott and Stiles?”

Derek nearly curses and spits out his wine. Yes, she teaches in the classroom across from him but _still_. How’d she notice that? Whatever “that” was?

She _had_ taught Lily last year so of course she knows the three of them. Most of Beacon Hills knows Stiles actually, given that it was a teeny town and Stiles’s dad was the Sheriff.

Not to mention that Stiles is a deputy.

With a deputy’s uniform. And handcuffs.

Which, shit, he can’t think about right now because that way lies madness.

He clears his throat and takes a sip of wine before answering.

“Nothing?”

Erica leans forward then, arching an eyebrow and looking positively _predatory_.

“Really, Derek? Because immediately turning pink from the tips of your ears to all the way down where your shirt starts isn’t nothing.”

God, is he blushing already? That’s never good. He takes another sip of his wine. A big one. If he’s going to have this conversation, he’d rather there be as little awareness on his part as possible.

He downs the glass. Erica just grins. And pours him some more. He starts sipping that fairly quickly as well.

“So, maybe, it’s possible I have a crush on one of the parents in my class.” He says it hurriedly, stringing the words together so they come out in one breath.

Of course both Kira and Erica understand him perfectly.

Erica barks out in laughter and Kira looks worried.

“Oh god it’s one of them, isn’t it? It’s Scott or Stiles?” Erica stops immediately, seemingly taking in Kira’s anxious tone.

Derek mumbles his response. “Yeah. It is.”

Kira grimaces. “Which one? Well, shit it doesn’t really matter does it?”

Erica looks between them, confused by what’s happening. And also by Kira’s language. She _rarely_ cusses.

Kira notices the look on her face and explains, “Those two _adore_ each other. Literally worship the ground the other walks on. Not to mention have the cutest little girl in the world.”

Erica’s face immediately falls.

“Yeah. That was my reaction too. Scott is really cute.”

“It’s not Scott.” He says immediately, and feels the blush on his cheeks deepen. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire. He drinks some more wine.

Kira smirks. “Stiles? Really? I didn’t know sarcastic was your type.”

God, it’s so Derek’s type. Oh look, his glass is empty again. This time it’s Kira that refills it, pouring more into her own as well. Erica’s remains untouched.

“Yeah well. It doesn’t really matter.” He drinks some more.

Erica’s looking between the two of them critically, almost as though she’s plotting something. That’s never good.

Luckily for Derek, the buzzer beeps then, signaling the arrival of the food. He goes to answer it, leaving Erica and Kira to talk amongst themselves.

When he gets back, his glass is completely full once again. He rolls his eyes.

“So tell me something,” Erica says finally, as he sorts out the food. “You must’ve known from the beginning of the year that Scott and Stiles were a thing right?”

Derek nods, not really sure where she was going with this. “Yes, both their names were on Lily’s forms as emergency contacts and guardians.”

Erica purses her lips. “So what changed? Why’d Kira notice you be more mopey _this_ week?”

He turns to Kira. She’s looking at him expectantly and a tad guiltily.

He sighs, “I don’t know if it was as much _mopey_ as it was resigned and a little terrified.”

Erica raises her eyebrows then, wordlessly commanding him to continue.

“Scott, I don’t know, invited me over to their place? For dinner? And I don’t understand any of it. First I have Stiles bantering and making jokes with me and then Scott is telling me how much Lily loves me and that I should join them for dinner sometime. Basically I’ve been terrified all week that I’m going to have to go through with it. I’m going to have to go see where Stiles and Scott live. _Together_. Go see their _home_. I don’t want to do that. Not even a little bit.”

Kira’s eyes are wide now, and a little confused. He’s guessing that’s kind of what he looks like right now.

On the other hand, _Erica_ looks thoughtful. Contemplative. It’s weird.

“So wait, Scott invited you to dinner. At his and Stiles’s house. After Stiles had flirted with you and Scott had told you their kid loves you. And that he wanted you over at their house for _dinner_.” She emphasizes dinner weirdly enough, and he doesn’t really know why.

That’s the gist of it, though. “Yes?”

Kira clears her throat, signalling both for more wine and for Erica to finish her thought process.

“Well there’s really only two things that could possibly happening.”

Kira speaks before he can. “What?!”

Erica grimaces, “Well, _either_ Scott thinks you and Stiles are secretly cheating on him and is trying to guilt it out of you...” God that would be nice. The _him and Stiles_ part sounds like everything he could want.

Wait, no. No, that doesn’t. No. He’s not going to be that person. Stiles is in a serious relationship and Derek cannot want him like that. He _will_ move on.

“I don’t think that’s it though,” he says finally. “I mean, unless Scott is a really, really good actor, that is. Because he seriously sounded _over the moon_ about me accepting that invitation. Like it was the best thing to happen to him all day.”

Erica grins then, and the predatory look from before is back. “Well then,” she starts, voice terribly amused and Derek dreads a little what’s coming next. “Sounds to me like Scott and Stiles want themselves a _Derek_ _sandwich_.”

His mouth drops open then, taking in the implications and innuendo of what she’s saying. She can’t possibly mean…

“Like a threesome?” Kira finally squeaks out. It’s what Derek had been trying to spit out but hadn’t really been able to say the word.

Erica doesn’t say anything. Just smiles serenely and takes her first sip of wine.

Kira looks between the two of them, shocked. “Oh my _god_ Derek, you’re so lucky.”

None of them say much on the topic following that, choosing instead to eat, chat and (of course) keep drinking. They talk about Kira’s students and Derek’s students (conspicuously leaving out any mention of Lily) and about how Erica’s doing with the new guy she’s been seeing, Boyd.

It’s not until three bottles are over and they’re all considerably inebriated that the conversation circles back around to Scott and Stiles.

Erica’s outright _amused_ like this is the best thing to ever happen to her.

“So are you going to do it, Der? According to Kira they’re both pretty hot!”

That’s not true. He’s not attracted to Scott at all.

Not to mention, Stiles is so much _more_ that just being merely hot. Stiles is beautiful, okay.

Erica starts laughing then, and Derek realizes he said that out loud. Dammit _why_ is he drinking right now?

“Oh my god, Derek, you’ve got it bad! I haven’t seen you like this since Paige!” Paige was his first girlfriend. His first love, actually. They broke up when they realized they were going to college on the opposite side of the country and Derek’s always been fine with that. They grab lunch occasionally and he’s even met (and likes) her fiance. It’s was a very agreeable break-up.

Paige and Stiles are actually terribly similar. They’ve both got pale skin and moles and chocolate brown hair. They’re sassy and don’t really put up with anyone’s shit.

Erica looks at him consideringly then, and he wonders if he said some of that outloud.

“How can I even do this if I’m not attracted to Scott?”

Kira laughs, “So you’re actually kind of thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Of course he is. It’d be a chance to be with _Stiles_.

Erica looks at him concernedly, “Just make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into okay, Derek? I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

\--

Monday rolls around again, and he _still_ hasn’t made a decision one way or another. If this is even something Scott and Stiles _want_. Which, how is he even supposed to figure something like that out? He can’t outright _ask_ them. God, how horrifying would that be if he said something of the sort and that’s _not_ what they want?

No, there’s no way he can say something to them. It has to be them bringing it up.

As school lets out that afternoon, Lily is once again left sitting in the classroom after everyone else has left. He feels a slight thrill run through his body, his dread at the idea of Scott showing up and talking to him again before he’s made a decision leaving immediately. If Lily’s still here, ten minutes past the final bell, that means Stiles will be here soon enough. This time around though, she isn’t just sitting and waiting but she’s got a coloring book out and is doodling in it idly.

“Hey Lily, what do you have there?” He can't resist chatting with her.

“Daddy gave it to me this morning. He said Popsicle was coming to pick me up today so I should probably have something to do when he’s late.” Derek snorts. It sounds just like Scott to give Lily something to do. And it sounds just like Stiles to be perpetually late.

He’s always wondered about where ‘Popsicle’ comes from though. Why does Lily call Scott Daddy and Stiles is Popsicle? Shouldn’t he be dad or papa or something of the sort?

“Hey Lily?” She looks up at him then and beams, seemingly pleased that they’re chatting and Derek feels bad for doing work all those other times she’d been waiting for Stiles.

“Yes, Mr. Hale?” She asks, eyebrows furrowing and lips curling just enough for a hint of a dimple on her cheeks to come out _God_ , she’s cute.

“How come you call Stiles Popsicle? Is that a nickname?”

She grins, dimples coming out in full force. She’s going to be so beautiful when she’s older but Derek feels bad for her future boyfriends. Scott and Stiles seem like the type to do _everything_ in their power to shelter their baby.

“I didn’t always. But then me and Daddy and pop pops and grandma were all together one day and we were talking about mommies and daddies.”

Pop-pops is the Sheriff, Derek knows, and grandma is Mrs. McCall, Scott’s mom. They live together, he thinks but as far as he knows, aren’t actually married. He wonders if it’s weird for Scott and Stiles to be in a relationship while their parents are in one as well. It’s not like they’re related, but still.

He realizes then that he zoned out while Lily was talking, and that she’s still explaining the story to him.

“And pop-pops said that Popsicle is his baby just like I’m Daddy’s baby and that Popsicle is like a mini pop-pops. Then Daddy said that he’s an  _ickle_ pops and then Grandma said he was a Popsicle! So now he’s just my Popsicle like I have my Daddy, and my Pop-pops and my Grandma.”

Well that’s damn cute. And sounds just like Scott and Stiles to give each other nicknames like that. They’re so terribly domestic it makes Derek’s chest ache.

He laughs a little bit, open and easy, and Lily looks extremely pleased with herself as she goes back to her coloring.

He’s still chuckling a little when Stiles bursts through the door. His first move is always towards Lily, and Derek can _see_ his face relax a little when he sees her sitting serenely and coloring in her book.

He plops a kiss down on the top of her head and kneels next to her. “Hey, beautiful.”

Lily grins and kisses him back on the cheek. “Hiya.” She makes no moves to stop coloring.

Stiles looks up and sees Derek watching them and winks. _At Derek_. He feels his mouth drop open, but Stiles’s attention has already been placed back on Lily, and Derek appreciates that he has a moment to compose himself. If he even can. Stiles _winked at him._

“Sorry, I’m late, bug. It wasn’t my fault this time, it was all Auntie Lydia.” Derek’s heard the name Lydia before from all three of them and wonders if she’s actually related to either Scott or Stiles or is just a good friend, _or_ , if she could possibly be the biological mother. He’s never seen her though.

Lily’s entire stance shifts when she hears Stiles say Lydia’s name. She jumps up excitedly, nearly causing Stiles to fall over. He flails a little before both grabbing the desk in front of him and wrapping his right hand firmly around Lily’s chair leg, fingers curling in a way that makes Derek’s mouth go dry.

“Aunt Lydia’s here? Where is she? Did she come with you popsicle?”

Stiles smiles, “Yeah, she’s right outside, monkey. Waiting in the car.”

“Well, then what are we still doing here? Let’s go popsicle!” Lily screeches and jumps a couple times in place, before just running out the door, leaving her markers strewn about her desk, coloring book still out and backpack hanging open where it’s on the hook on the wall behind where she sits.

Derek looks between the mess on Lily’s desk and Stiles and the door, wondering if he should help Stiles pack her things or run after Lily to stop her before she gets to the street in front of the school. Stiles doesn’t look worried though, so he looks at him inquisitively, wondering what he thinks Derek should do.

Stiles grins easily, “Don’t worry about it, _Mr. Hale_.” Derek can’t help but look at Stiles’s lips when he talks, and the way he says 'Mr. Hale' is downright dirty. It’s _indecent_. “The car’s parked literally at the curb right outside and Lydia’s right there. The little munchkin’ll be fine.” He turns around then, bending over a little bit to pick up Lily’s backpack from where it’s hanging, and Derek’s left with a really nice view.

Stiles has got um, really nice _assets_.

Derek clears his throat, moving over to Lily’s desk and scooping up her markers to drop into the pencil box lying on the desk. “Derek.”

Stiles turns around then and grins cheekily at him. Derek wants to _bite his lips_ Jesus fucking Christ. _Everything_ about Stiles is indecent. “No, Mr. Hale, it’s _Stiles_. You know that!”

Derek rolls his eyes, but his lips (practically involuntarily) curl up into a small smile. “Shut up. It’s Derek. Not Mr. Hale.”

Stiles continues to grin and brushes his hands over Derek’s as he takes the pencil box from him, fingers lingering moments more than they need to, brown eyes looking straight into Derek’s own. “I know.”

Derek can’t fucking _breathe_ right now. There’s been no indication whatsoever that Stiles’s feelings for Scott have changed or anything of the sort, but Stiles is _definitely_ flirting with him. He’s standing way too close and Derek can clearly see the specks of darker brown in his honey brown eyes.

He _has_ to say yes to this ‘dinner’ thing with them. He _has_ to see what this thing with Stiles (and Scott) is, has to know what _exactly_ they want from him. In this moment, he feels like he would give them practically anything they wanted and have no regrets.

Before he can open his mouth to say something though, Stiles is speaking, voice tipped low and _flirty_ , “Scott says you said yes to dinner?”

Derek swallows. This is it. He nods slowly, inching the barest bit closer to Stiles and tips his head forward. Their noses are _almost_ touching. His voice is low and deep as well when he replies. “Just tell me when and where.”

Stiles takes a step back then, eyes widening as his pupils dilate and Derek cheers a little in his head. Stiles _finally_ looks a little ruffled, a _lot_ flustered. He finally looks how Derek nearly always _feels_ around him.

“Yes, okay. Yes. Saturday? At 8? We can meet at that Italian place on First?” Derek knows that place. He loves it. 

“I’ll see you then, Stiles.”

\--

He spends the rest of the week a little giddy and a _lot_ terrified. He still doesn’t know how he’s going to go through with this. He wants Stiles, not Scott. And definitely not _ScottandStiles_. He should probably just call the whole thing off.

But then he remembers how _happy_ Stiles had looked when Derek had agreed and how breathless and beautiful he’d been when flushed. How _gorgeous_.

And then he’s back in.

One morning, Kira and he are drinking coffee and chatting like they normally do before school starts. There’s always a staff meeting on Wednesday mornings, but the one that day finished early so Kira followed him back to his class to chat. They still had another forty minutes or so before the kids would start showing up.

Scott raced in the room with Lily not ten minutes later, eyes promptly narrowing when he saw Derek at his chair and Kira leaning on the desk right next to him.

“Hi, Mr. Hale. Ms. Y.” Kira had always told the kids to call her Ms. Y. Yukimura was just a little difficult for five year old mouths. Derek’s guessing it had just stuck that way in Scott’s head.

Derek smiles at him and at Lily, who looks like she hasn’t woken completely up just yet. Her hair is uncharacteristically messy and she keeps yawning adorably, bringing her hand lazily up to her mouth, the picture of etiquette even when she’s nearly asleep on her feet.

Kira grins at him, “I told you to call me Kira, Scott. Unless you want me to go back to calling you Mr. McCall.”

Scott winces. “Please don’t. Mr. McCall is my dad and I’d rather not be reminded of him ever.”

Kira bites her lips and widens her eyes then, terrified that she’s said something traumatic. Scott seems to brush it off though and turns to Derek.

“Hey Mr. Hale, I’m so glad you’re here. Stiles was supposed to drop Lily off this morning because I have a surgery in fifteen minutes but there was an incident down at the station. It’s okay if I leave Lily here with you, right?”

Derek jumps up immediately, worried and a little frantic. “Is Stiles okay? What happened?”

Scott beams at him once again, in a mirror of the expression he’d had the last time Derek had said something about Stiles. Like Derek wondering about, and caring for Stiles makes Scott just the happiest person in the world.

“He’s completely fine. One of the deputy’s wives went into labor a couple hours ago, so Stiles, being the amazing person he is is covering his shift for him.” Derek’s heart does a funny thing then. On the one hand it _melts_ , because Stiles covering someone’s shift after having just finished his own is just the sort of selfless thing Derek knows he does often. It also sinks a little, like it always does when Scott adopts that fond, adoring tone that he only uses when talking about Stiles or Lily. It reminds him again how much Scott and Stiles love and adore and respect each other.

Scotts looking between Derek and Kira critically, as though trying to parse out what they’re doing there together, when Derek remembers what Scott had asked in the first place.  
“Of course Lily can stay, Scott. Ms. Y and I were just talking about the fair that’s coming up Lily, you excited about that?”

Lily turns to him smiling sleepily. “ ‘Course Mr. Hale. I’s my fav’rite part of the year.”

Kira lets out a soft sigh next to him and when he turns to her, she’s looking at Scott and Lily almost wistfully. She makes her way over to Lily and grabs her hand and guides her towards the desks.

“Come on, honey. Let’s get you seated before you fall over.”

Derek looks up at Scott who’s looking at Kira and Lily, smiling softly to himself. He looks downright mesmerized.

“Scott? You can go if you want to. We’ve got it from here.” Scott looks over at him slowly, his eyes seemingly not wanting to leave where Kira’s kneeling down and helping Lily out of her jacket. When he finally meets Derek’s gaze he’s blushing.

“Right. See you Mr. Hale.” He looks over to Lily and Kira again, hand moving up to mess with his hair. “Bye Lils, be good. Bye M-Kira! See you later. I mean, maybe. I’ll see you around I’m sure. Somewhere.”

Kira laughs softly in his direction, but not meanly. More, fond. “Bye Scott. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Scott looks around again, a little crazy eyed. He sees Derek watching him and ducks his head and practically _sprints_ out the door.

Well, _that_ was interesting.

\--

Derek’s at Kira’s. Drunk.

Nathan, Cora, Erica and Boyd are here too. They’d all had a nice Friday dinner together and are now planning on going dancing. And apparently, since some of them think they’re still in college, ( _coughCoracough_ ), they’d all done shots of tequila as a pregame.

 _Lots_ of shots.

Enough shots that he’s pleasantly buzzed and totally willing to just go along with whatever plan Cora and Erica manage to cook up.

He and Kira are sitting on the couch, leaning slightly against each other waiting for their friends to finish drinking and decide where they want to go. Kira is a bit of a lightweight and Erica had Derek drinking from a double shot glass so they’re both done for now.

He’s been going back and forth on the whole “dinner” with Scott and Stiles thing _all_ _week_ , especially when he’d seen how Scott and Kira had interacted the other day. He still feels nothing for Scott, and, if he really thinks about it, Scott doesn't flirt with him.

Not the way Stiles does. Stiles is all heated glances and lingering fingers and words laced with innuendo.

Scott is nothing like that. Scott is just genuine niceness and camaraderie and more often than not, intense approval and pride every time Derek talks about Lily or Stiles. There’s nothing romantic or sexual there at _all_ and it’s downright confusing.

And when you factor in the way Scott was looking at Kira and Lily, that really makes everything all the more confusing.

Speaking of which…

“Hey Kira. Kira.”

She lifts her head from where she’s got it laying on her shoulder and opens her eyes slowly. They’re both tired from their long week, but when Cora says they’re going out, _they’re going out_.

“Was’up Der’k?” He doesn’t know if she’s slurring because she’s tired or because she’s had too much to drink, but he goes on. Maybe if she’s not thinking all that clearly she’ll actually answer all his questions.

“Do you like Scott?” He’s also decided to be blunt about it, apparently.

She doesn’t actually answer him right away but the way she giggles and blushes immediately pretty much answers his question.

He laughs too. “Really? Scott? You have a thing for Scott and _I_ have a thing for Stiles? What the hell is our life?”

“He’s just such a good person, and so sweet and seeing him and Lily together just makes my ovaries _melt_.” Well, that was a little bit more information than he’d ever wanted. “And his job is literally taking care of animals and finding them _homes_ and making them feel better Derek! He’s pretty perfect.”

Derek wants to make fun of her but he really can’t. Not when he spends half his time thinking about Stiles. _Stiles_ who’s smart and funny and sexy and just as good with Lily as Scott is. All the cute nicknames he has for her and the even cuter nickname she has for him, well, if he _had_ ovaries they’d probably melt too.

Not to mention Stiles is a deputy which means he takes care of not only those immediately around him but the _entire_ city as well. He constantly puts other people before himself, people _he doesn’t even know_. As far as Derek’s concerned, _Stiles_ is the one that’s perfect.

“Dammit Kira, what are we going to _do_?”

She just looks at him with a stern expression on her face and he wonders if this is how she looks at her kindergarteners.

“I know what _you’re_ going to do Derek Hale. _You_ are going on that dinner date tomorrow and you’re gonna find out exactly what is happening there and then you’re gonna come back _here_ and tell me all about it while I cry into a pint of ice cream.”

Why doesn’t she just come with him? She can _distract Scott_! It would work, he _knows_ it!  Kira's attracted to Scott and Scott’s attracted to Kira, he _has_ to. He was looking at Kira like he’s had to stop himself from looking at Stiles one to many times.

This is it. This could change everything.

“Why don’t you just come with me?”

Kira looks at him incredulously. “ _Me_? Derek, what the hell would I do there?”

He’s excited now. This could work. “No, Kira, no. Don’t you see? This is _perfect_. You can come and be with Scott and I can be with Stiles. Scott likes you back. He does.”

Kira shoves him. For someone so tiny, she’s sure got a lot of strength. He actually stumbles back a little bit, back hitting the arm of the couch behind him.

“Screw you Derek Hale. What the hell is wrong with you? You can _not_ use my feeling about someone to manipulate me. Especially by saying he likes me back! They’re in a _relationship_ Derek. They’re _together_. Partners. You have no right to go in there and try and break them up!” She gets up then, looking terribly upset with him. “I really thought you were a better person than this Derek.”

No. This isn’t what he meant. He doesn’t want to break them up. This is just something people do sometimes. Right? He’s read about it in advice columns and he knows that Erica and Boyd are in a somewhat open relationship. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol messing him up or just _him_. Laura’s always said that he does so well with the first graders because he has the mentality of one. That he prefers to glare and glower and sulk and has no idea of how to just _talk things through._

He looks around for Kira to try and explain, that no, he’s not a terrible person and that he probably just isn’t going to go to dinner. Not if it’s this complicated. Not if it means hurting one of his best friends in the world. He’ll just have to wait out his crush until Lily’s not in his class anymore and then hope he gets over it. It’s possible.

He doesn’t see Kira anywhere, just Cora who bounces up to him looking a little annoyed, but mostly excited for the night out.

“Come on, Der-bear! Kira’s kicking us out! She said she had a long day and just wanted to go to bed, but we’re all still going. Let’s goooooo!”

He doesn’t see Kira anywhere at all and assumes she’s gone to her room. With the alcohol clouding his judgement, and apparently his ability to _speak_ , he figures he’ll just leave her be for now and come by in the morning. With coffee. She’ll definitely talk to him if he has coffee.

He lets Cora drag him out the door and wonders if he’s ever going to be able to find someone else he likes as much as he likes Stiles.

\--

He ends up having some more drinks at the bar. Erica got a promotion at the department store she works at to assistant buyer and she’s ecstatic at her new paycheck, buying round after round to celebrate.

And when Erica buys drinks, you can be sure they’re _strong_.

He drinks them all too, sitting at the bar and wallowing over Stiles as he thinks over his conversation with Kira from earlier. Thinking back over that conversation and replaying it in his head over and over, he can see why Kira was offended. But he’d really meant it when he said that he thinks Scott might like her. The way he was looking at her the other day was not unimportant.

But he still probably shouldn’t have brought something like that immediately after Kira confessed her affections. Of _course_ she thought the worst of him. He’s thinking the worst of himself right now. He hates this situation absolutely _hates_ it. First thing he’s going to do in the morning is call Scott and tell him he can’t make it. If he hears Stiles’s voice he doesn’t think he’d be able to cancel. It would be way too hard.

He lets Erica pull him out onto the dancefloor then and tires to forget about it all. He can deal with it in the morning.

An hour later, he’s had a couple more drinks. Just as he’s leaving the bathroom he looks around for his friends and sees none of them in the club. He circles around a couple times, walks from the bar to the booths to the bathroom and then back around again and still nothing. He receives a text then and pulls out his phone.

 **Erica (12:56 pm):** cora and nathan left. boyd and I are on our way to his place. don’t worry though i’ve left you in good hands. don’t waste this opportunity hale. ;)

Well, what the fuck does that mean?

“Derek?” He stumbles a little at the sound of his name given that it’s a little too loud and a little too close to his ear. It may have a little bit to do with the inebriation as well.

An hand grabs his bicep, steadying him and turning him gently around. The world spins for a second regardless, and when he looks up to see the person who’s holding him, _it’s Stiles._

Of course it is. He’s willing to bet anything that either Erica called him here, or happened to see him around and somehow had convinced his siblings to _ditch him_. He was going to _kill_ her.

Stiles’s hand is rubbing his bicep and it feels really good and soothing, and he’s wearing his deputy’s uniform, so he’s probably on shift and Derek just feels _safe_. He’s too tired to think about anything else right now.

“Hi Sstiles,” Crap, is he slurring a little? “What’re you doin’ here?” He inches a little closer so Stiles can hear him over the music and probably doesn’t succeed. Stiles just moves his hand down to Derek’s and tangles their fingers together, angling his body towards the exit and crooking his head, motioning that he wants to go outside.

Derek’s pretty sure he’d follow Stiles just about _anywhere_ right now. He nods and let’s Stiles guide him around the edge of the dancefloor towards the exit.

Once they get outside, the night air is cool and crisp and Derek’s head instantly feels ten times better. He looks over at Stiles who’s smiling softly at him and Derek’s alcohol-fuzzy brain feels conflicted all over again.

He tries again, “What’re you doing here?”

Stiles grimaces, “There was a fight outside earlier, and I was the closest to downtown so I was the one that got sent down.”

Derek’s instantly worried. He hates the idea of Stiles in any sort of situation where he could get hurt. He steps closer, “Are you okay? What happened?”

Stiles shrugs and Derek’s reminded of their linked hands when his arm jumps a little with the movement. “I don’t know. I got here and there was no one fighting anywhere. I ran in to use the bathroom real quick and as I was leaving saw you.” Stiles smiles shyly, “I just wanted to say hi.”

Okay, see, this is exactly what Derek’s talking about. What the _hell_ is Stiles trying to do to him? He can’t just _say_ things like that! Not when Derek is trying _so fucking hard_ to be a good person, be a _better_ person than he’d acted earlier at Kira’s.

Fuck that.

“Oh. Hi, Stiles.” he says finally, lips creeping up. He just _really_ can’t help it where Stiles is concerned.

Stiles grins, fingers around Derek’s hand tightening. Derek looks down at where their hands are touching and around at the people milling around in front of the club. _Anyone_ could see them right now.

And _no,_ Derek _needs to be a better person than this._

He yanks his hand out of Stiles’s and runs his fingers through his hair, backing away from Stiles a little.

His heart _breaks_ at the shocked, open-mouthed look on Stiles’s face.

“No Stiles, shit. I cannot do this. I can’t do this to Scott, not when I know how much you guys mean to each other. I can’t go to dinner tomorrow, not when I’ve got all these feelings muddling everything up. It’s not fair to either of you, it’s not fair to Lily. Also it would probably really mess _me_ up afterwards.”

Stiles looks really upset now, but he can’t stop. He has to get it all out, he has to tell Stiles exactly what’s happening in his head, and if his tongue is loosened a little by the alcohol, then that’s only a benefit right now.

“Derek, what...are you talking about? Are you saying you have feelings for Scott? And so you can’t go to dinner with me?” Stiles looks absolutely _shattered_ right now and Derek feels so terrible and so, so confused.

“No, Stiles, what? That’s the entire problem though! I don’t like Scott like that. It’s not fair to him. So I can’t go to dinner with you two tomorrow.”

“Us, two?” Stiles says, weakly, “Derek, what? I thought you and me were going on our first date tomorrow. The only ‘us two’ I know of is you and me, Derek. What the hell does Scott have to do with anything?”

Okay, Derek is _so_ confused right now and still _so_ buzzed. He doesn’t know if he’s understanding things wrong or there’s been some sort of horrible mistake.

“Wait, so does Scott not want to sleep with me either?”

Stiles gapes. His mouth opens and closes several times, before finally, “Derek what the fuck is happening? Why are you talking about Scott wanting to sleep with you? Scott’s _straight_.”

What.

“God, what the hell have you two been talking about? I like you and I _thought_ you liked me back and I think...I think I just need to not be here right now.”

Derek’s eyes widen at that, and he can’t let Stiles go _now_ not when nothing makes sense at all.

“If Scott’s straight, then how are you two together?”

Stiles turns around then, and gives Derek a look that says he is three hundred percent _done_ with Derek right now. His voice is flat and emotionless when he says, “Me and Scott. Together.”

“Yes? You guys are Lily’s guardians and you live together and obviously love each other very much. You guys are partners. That’s the word Kira used. At the very least, you’re boyfriends, right?”

Only, now Derek is looking at the _horrified_ look on Stiles’s face and is beginning to think that that’s _not_ right. _Not at all_. 

Stiles runs back to him then and stops _inches_ in front of Derek’s face.

“Okay, Derek, let me be as _clear_ as possible. Scott and I are _best friends_ and practically _brothers_. We are not, nor have we ever been in any sort of romantic relationship. He’s single and straight, and completely head over heels over your friend Kira, and I’m single and very, very gay and head over heels over _you_. Now my shift is over, and you are in desperate need of sobering up, so let me take you to the diner around the corner so I can explain some more and we can get some coffee in you.”

\--

An hour and three cups of coffee later, Derek’s still a little tired but feels completely sober. He’d listened to Stiles talk about how Scott was so unbelievably in love with his high school sweetheart Allison and that they’d gotten married as soon they’d graduated high school. Allison had gotten pregnant only a year and a half later. Derek holds his hand over the table as Stiles tears up a little and talks about how Allison had developed a complication during the pregnancy and despite all of Scott’s pleading had stubbornly insisted on having her baby girl. She’d died in childbirth.

Scott had been distraught. He’d lost the love of his _life_ and on top of that had a newborn to take care of. Stiles had moved in with him in his capacity as Lily’s godfather and helped Scott out those first few months and just never left. Now, they both pretty much consider him as being Lily’s second parent, but Stiles knows he could never _ever_ take Allison’s place.

He’s wiping tears of his face but smiling, and Derek knows that both Stiles and Scott must have come a long way in healing after that for him to be able to do so. He tells Derek how he sees Allison in Lily _every day_ and that despite how hard it was, Scott’s made his peace with it because he knows that Allison would’ve done anything for her baby girl. Scott would’ve done the same exact thing had he been in Allison’s shoes.

Stiles talks about how Scott had started coming home last year with stories of 'Ms. Y this' and 'Ms. Y that' and absolutely bursts out laughing _hysterically_ when Derek tells him that Kira thinks the same thing he had--that Stiles and Scott are in a relationship.

He sobers up pretty quickly though when he remembers what he’s laughing about and wrinkles his nose in a move so adorable that Derek just _has_ to lift his hand up and kiss Stiles’s knuckles. Stiles pinks beautifully just under his cheekbones at that, and Derek just wants to take him home and keep him forever.

“So wait,” Derek’s daydream of Stiles in his house, on his couch and _sprawled out on his bed_ is interrupted by Stiles’s light but gently mocking tone, “what exactly did you think was going to happen Saturday at dinner?”

Crap, now it’s _Derek_ that’s almost certainly blushing. He can _feel_ his cheeks grow hot. He resolutely keeps his mouth shut.

Stiles, however, doesn’t, and just keeps talking like he’s thinking out loud.

“You said, wait-what did you say? You said it wasn’t fair to either of _us,_ or to Lily, or to yourself. Then, you said something about both me and Scott being at dinner, and that you couldn’t go through with it because you had feelings _only for me_ , and you asked if Scott didn’t want to sleep with you _either_ , and, and…”

Derek can figure out that Stiles’s figured it out because his eyes go comically wide and his mouth drops open like it had before.

“Oh my God.” Derek wants to run away. He keeps his mouth resolutely shut.

“Oh. MY. GOD.” Yep, Stiles is getting louder. Derek needs to _get out of here_. Pronto.

“You, oh my God, Derek, you thought we were together. And that dinner was going to be the _three_ of us. Oh my God, _you thought that we wanted to both date you_? Like the three of us all dating each other, oh my _God_ Derek.” Stiles looks halfway between an aneurysm and wanting to laugh hysterically. If this had been _literally any other moment_ Derek would be laughing at the expression on his face.

Instead, he mumbles out softly, “Erica said you guys wanted a _Derek sandwich_. It’s NOT MY FAULT okay. There was _you_ with your stupid sexy face and flirty banter, and then there was _Scott_ inviting me out to dinner, and telling me how good I was to Lily, and just constantly talking about you and then looking at me like _I hung the fucking moon_ everytime I said something nice about you.”

Stiles is just laughing now, all traces of horror gone from his face. He’s _beautiful_.

Still, Derek can’t appreciate it because of how embarrassed he is.

“It’s not. My. Fault.” he grits out finally.

Stiles’s laughter abates a little, and he sits there wiping the tears from his eyes and is looking at Derek so _fondly_ that his heart skips a beat.

Stiles gets up then, pulling Derek up and flush against him. He threads his fingers through Derek’s hair and and Derek brings the hand that’s not being held by Stiles up to rest on Stiles's hip. Stiles pulls his head down and brings their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss that doesn’t fail to make Derek’s heart _thunder_ in his chest. Stiles kisses him again, slowly and sweetly, two, three more times, each kiss lingering a couple moments more than the previous one. On the last one, he bites Derek’s lower lip as he pulls back and then swipes his tongue out to stroke lightly in the same spot. Derek’s half hard in his pants already, from just that. Stiles is going to be the death of him and he’s going to enjoy every fucking minute of it. They angle their heads a little bit then, so their foreheads are resting against each other and Stiles is looking straight into his eyes.

“Okay, let’s get one thing straight, _Mr. Hale_.” There’s that _obscene_ way Stiles says his name again, the one that goes straight to Derek’s dick. “The only person other than you at dinner tomorrow night will be _me_ and the only Derek sandwich that is going to happen from here on out is going to be between _me_ and my bed. That sound okay to you?”

Derek beams. He brings his mouth down and slots it over Stiles’s, kissing him deep and wet and dirty, all tongue and teeth and figures that Stiles will get the message.

That sounds perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more planned for this 'verse, namely this whole thing from Stiles POV, that first date, future stories (love confessions and Stilinski-Hale babies possibly?), and maybe some smut starring Stiles's handcuffs? Not to mention I gotta make Scott/Kira happen at some point AND experience some more of the Alive!Hales!!! But, be warned, most likely nothing's going to be written until mid-May. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> You can also find me [here](http://hoechlinseverything.tumblr.com).


End file.
